Using video cameras and the like to shoot videos has become popular, and the amount of video data owned by the users is also increasing. Under the circumstances, means for general users to edit the video data is provided by, for example, an application program for personal computer, and the work of video editing has also become popular.
For example, a technique regarding video editing is disclosed in PTL 1.